1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to developing cartridges and, more specifically, to cartridges including a detection member and a cover member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Xerographic printers comprising a photosensitive member and a developing cartridge for supplying developer to the photosensitive member are known.
Such known printers include a detector for detecting information about the attached developing cartridge (e.g., whether the developing cartridge is new).
For example, a laser printer (e.g., a kind of xerographic printer) including a developing cartridge and a main body has been proposed. The main body of the laser printer includes a detector that includes an actuator and a light sensor, and the developing cartridge includes an abutting protrusion. When the developing cartridge is attached to the main body, the abutting protrusion is driven by the driving force supplied from the main body, moves, and contacts the actuator. When the abutting protrusion of the developing cartridge contacts the actuator of the main body, the actuator moves and the tight sensor senses the movement of the actuator. The detector detects the information about the developing cartridge based on information sensed by the light sensor.